


Moment

by katsudune



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, Engagement Scene, M/M, Spain, barcelona, episode 10, mention of more passionate things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9268124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katsudune/pseuds/katsudune
Summary: Engagement scene from ep 10 ya'll





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I used to write creatively, A LOT, and have neglected to do so over the past four years due to college commitments. 
> 
> Yuuri and Vic however have sparked something in me to get back into it. So here’s the engagement scene- something I would love to see in writing.
> 
> ((first time post on Ao3

Barcelona, Spain. 

“What do you want for your gift?” Yuuri asked. Your birthday was coming up, now that you think of it.

“In Russia, we don’t celebrate before the actual birthday. We don’t really celebrate Christmas, either,” you reply. His tone in asking was sentimental, and you bring the cup of warm wine to your lips, briefly considering the ever-growing differences between your two cultures.

“I see.” 

His gaze turned crestfallen, just for a moment. You offer him a sip of wine, which he politely declines. The lights glint off of his glasses as the two of you walk through the market, the smell of hazelnuts and marzipan drifting on the air. 

It had been eight months since you boxed up your life and flew to Japan to start anew with this boy. Yuuri’s stride is distinctive from your own, be it walking here in the Fira de Santa Llucia, skating an identical program, or the rhythm he uses in coaxing you to climax. His stride currently appears to be aimless, the two of you simply seeking to fill the void of a potential argument with anything- the market fit best. 

But you know better- his eyes hold their own lights, glistening with intent. When he gets like this, in search of something, you have learned that it is your job to allow him growth through your overview. At first you questioned the initial tensing of Yuuri's body, the way his cocoa eyes became flecked with the light of curiosity. Whenever he is seeking something, it is a solo mission, and you are satisfied to watch from the sidelines. 

You refrain from asking what it is he looks for, guessing it could be another nut shop to replace the lost bag from which the tension had seemingly sprouted- but no, his expression appears too ardent for that. Perhaps-

He stops short, the gift bags rustling in his hands, and flushes red before eagerly approaching a nearby shop window. He turns around and declares that this store is the one he wants to enter. You pause, smiling with his sudden enthusiasm, and your eyes skim the name of the place. It rings familiar- you've seen it before, in a different country, a different street- or was it a movie? Above the entrance, a blue banner bears script both elusive and formal- yes, the film had been a love story.

You find yourself inside at a counter bathed in white, protecting gems and jewels sparkling under glass. You watch in silence as he picks out a single golden band, wondering what he is thinking. Ah. He is purchasing a ring? You’re not sure what type of expression either of you wear, as he has his back to you, but you feel your own face resting in astonishment. He turns, without a word, and takes your hand, leading the two of you back out into the street. 

For some time, the silent walk continues, and although he seems to have found what he was looking for, his eyes are sparkling even harder than before. He fluidly guides the two of you down a turn, into the gentle hum of a live choir. 

“Viktor, let’s watch the market from up there,” he suggests, pointing to a staircase leading to what appears to be a cathedral. You blink, the wine warm in your belly, and agree.  
But rather than sitting on the steps, Yuuri leads you right to the top. The glow of the church seemed to swallow the two of you up, the choir singing softly as you watch him set the bags down, your stomach absolutely kneading itself inside out with anticipation. 

“L-let me see your hand, Viktor,” he says. You extend it and with shaking hands he removes your glove, and in the same motion as pocketing it he then retrieves the band. His hands are warmer than before as he gently slides the band onto your ring finger, giving it a delicate push over your middle knuckle.  
“Thank you for all that you’ve done up to this point. I… I couldn’t think of a better way to tell you.”

His eyes don’t meet yours, but stare into you. You gaze in awe at the ring now adorning your hand, how it is an almost perfect fit, and your heart thunders. His hand still cradles yours, and the toll of the cathedral’s bell chimes in unison with the choir. Eight months, they had come- eight months of intensive training, watching his skin bloom in bruises and his feet bleed, "One more time", cheese over broccoli, you forcing Yuuri to nap, Yuuri pushing you into the mattress, hours of blades clacking on ice, shoes silent on sand, his tongue collecting the sweat on your collarbones, midnight words murmured in the pitch black of a room that didn't belong to either of them. The Grand Prix Final, close as it is, is at this moment the furthest thing away.

“But- I will try my best from tomorrow on. So please, tell me something for good luck.” You look up to his face, to see it reddened and apprehensive. Without him needing to say it, you know what it is he asks for. 

And you know exactly how you want to give him an answer.

“Sure,” you reach for his hand at his side, “I’ll say something you won’t even have to think about.” You feel his eyes flit up to yours, unbelieving of your words or actions. 

I will always save you, Yuuri Katsuki.

“Tomorrow, show me the skating that you can honestly say you liked best.” You slide your own ring onto his hand, and he begins to visibly shake, unable to hide the emotions surging through him. You return his hand to him, and the two of you finally lock eyes. He agrees fervently, his expression as young and ready as ever. You feel lulled by the sight of him, looking into his eyes until he draws closer and wraps his arms around your chest in an embrace, your own circling his shoulders. You feel his lungs expand in a deep breath, and as he pulls back you feel his mouth fall onto yours, gentle as the December breeze.


End file.
